True Friends
by Troubleshoot110
Summary: The Story how Lancer, Demios and Scrapper became friends!


_**This story was requested by PumpkinLordOLantern. I hope you guys like it. Now lets begin shall we?**_

It is a bright and sunny day in Elmore. Today is Monday and Scrapper, Belle and Demios are waking up. The alarm clock makes the beep sounds. Belle click the "Snooze" button and stands up. They do some stretching before going downstairs.

The three of them go tot he kitchen to get breakfast. Carrie is cooking breakfast while Gumball is just sitting and reading a newspaper.

"Who wants bacon and eggs?" Carrie ask

"We do!" Gumball, Scrapper, Belle and Demios said

All of them laugh. Carrie brings each of them a plate. Carrie then fills the plate with 2 bacon strips and an egg. Gumball, Scrapper, Demios and Belle eats their food before getting ready.

After they eat breakfast, Scrapper, Belle and Demios go upstairs to take a shower then they dress up then they pack up before going downstairs again. Scrapper, Belle and Demios go to Carrie to give their goodbye kiss.

"Bye Mom" The trio said

"Bye kids! and remember have fun!" Carrie said

The trio smiles and go outside. Gumball is waiting for them inside the car. The three of them goes inside and buckles their seat-belts.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Gumball ask

"Yeah!" The three of them said

Gumball begins to drive them to Elmore jr. High where he and Carrie went to middle school together. Scrapper, Belle and Demios are sweating.

"We're here!" Gumball said

"Now I'll be picking you three exactly 2:30 pm" Gumball said

"Ok, dad" the trio said

"Good now be good and make some new friends" Gumball said

The trio leaves the car and Gumball drives the car and went off to work.

"So what shall we do first?" Scrapper ask

"I don't know, mom said to have fun and dad said to have friends so... We'll start making friends" Belle said

"Yeah, that's idea!"Demios said

"So meet you Belle at the classroom at 8:00" Scrapper said

"Ok." replied Belle

Belle goes to the left while Scrapper and Demios goes to the right.

"Who will be our first friend Demios?" Scrapper ask

"I don't know" Demios said

The look around to see who can be their best friend. They notice a robot sitting alone without friends.

"Look Scrapper, how about that robot?" Demios suggest

"Yeah, lets go meet ourselves" Scrapper said

Both of them went to the robot.

*Sigh*"I wish I have a friend" the robot said

"Hello."

The robot's head looks up to see who it is. Its Scrapper and Demios.

"Greetings!"said the robot

"Say... You sound a lot like dad's friend" Scrapper said

"Yeah... You sound a lot like Bobert Shadowthourne, right?" Demios said

"Affirmative! My name is Lancer Shadownthourne! Son of Gladis and Jericho Shadowthourne. Bobert Shadowthourne is my brother." Lancer said

"Really? You and Bobert are brothers? I thought you two are twins." Scrapper said

"Negative. My brother black and white. I am Black and Orange. I wear my top hat while he doesn't. My brother has more IQ than me." Lancer said

"Anything else?" Demios ask

"Well... I can prose human emotion." Lancer said

"Really?" Scrapper ask

"Yes." Lancer said

"Say Lancer, want to hang out at lunch?" Demios offered

"Really? you want me hang out with you?" Lancer ask

"Of course!" Both of them said happily

"Really?! Thank you! You two are the best!" Lancer said with happiness

***RIIIIINNNGGG* **

"Well, that's the bell. We should get going to our class" Scrapper said

"Agree..." Demios said

"Hey Lancer, what is your first class?" Demios ask

"According to my schedule, my first subject is English followed by Math and Science." Lancer said

"Really? That's our schedule too!" Scrapper said

"Well why are we waiting for? Let's go!" Demios said

"Yeah!" Both Lancer and Scrapper said

Scrapper, Demios and Lancer goes inside the school and goes to their first class which is English

_**What do you think? Please review even if you don't have an account!**_

_**I know that you all know Demios, Scrapper, Belle, Gumball and Carrie so no need to put the bio.**_

_**I summarize Lancer's bio.**_

_**Credits to:**_

**_xRoseKittyx - Creator of Belle_**

**_KoikPunk-Unded - Creator of Scrapper_**

**_PumpkinLanterOLord - owns Lancer Shadowthourne_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator Jericho and Gladis_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3 - Creatoe of Demios_**

_**I do not own the TAWoG and the TAWoG characters, they belong to Ben Bocquelet.**_


End file.
